usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 3 - 26/08/2013
18:47:19 Monoleo Mastermind: *Bing bong* Can all students please make their way to the elevator, the school trial is about to begin. 18:47:54 Dorothy: *She swiftly enters the elevator, shaking her head* 18:48:23 Sally: *She follows behind Dorothy, yawning* 18:48:47 Toso: *Toso walks to the elevato, a determined look on her face* We're gonna find who did this!! 19:06:52 Monoleo Mastermind: *The doors to the elevator close and it descends* 19:41:55 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator descends slowly to the courtroom until it reaches the bottom with a clunk. The doors slide open to reveal a newly decorated courtroom, with Monoleo already perched on his throne* Come on in! Upupupupu~ 19:42:25 Toso: "She walks out of the elevator and to her spot* 19:42:47 Dorothy: *She strides to her stand, sighing deeply* 19:43:16 Sally: *She stands on her spot* This place feels so empty... 19:44:01 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright, you know the drill. Discuss the case until you stumble across the black! Carefully look at the evidence and uncover the truth behind the case! Let the trial begin! 19:44:07 Sayuri: *She walks slowly to her spot, and brushes off her black clothes.* 19:44:27 Sayuri: *She clears her throat, and lifts her head up.* 19:44:29 Sally: I am completely stumped. 19:44:38 Toso: So first things first, We look over the evidence, yeah!?!? 19:45:00 Sayuri: That would be the best thing to do... 19:46:34 Dorothy: He was poisioned for sure! 19:47:45 Dorothy: And with three notes left at the crime scene all clearly written by himself, Ryan knew he was going to pop his clogs 19:48:40 Sally: So suicide? 19:48:52 Dorothy: For sure 19:49:21 Dorothy: I know Sally an' I were together. I put on a show for her in the speak easy 19:49:31 Dorothy: I don't know about Toso and Sayuri 19:51:48 Toso: Sayuri and I were together when it happened!!! 19:52:15 Sally: So he did it himself. 19:52:18 Sally: Mystery solved. 19:52:41 Toso: But!!! What if we close this case so quickly and everyone gets killed?!?!? 19:52:56 Toso: We have to go over the other evidence!! 19:53:22 Dorothy: I doubt it 19:53:31 Dorothy: But if it makes you feel secure go ahead 19:55:29 Dorothy: What do you think Toso? Is there any evidence there to proove otherwise? 19:57:06 Toso: I don't know...but..If we come to the wrong conclusion because it looks like he killed himself we could all end up dead!!! 19:57:19 Dorothy: Aaah, want me to do all the work then? 19:58:02 Dorothy: Feh, I guess you could say the books thrown around the room could be a sign of struggle 19:58:14 Toso: And!! His glasses are broken!! 19:58:16 Dorothy: But, I'm for sure Ryan freaked out at something 19:58:42 Toso: And there was a panda lily in his mouth.... 19:58:47 Dorothy: There was no fight. His body was undamaged 19:59:19 Sally: Toso unless you're lying about being with Sayuri then he all up and killed himself. 19:59:44 | Edited 19:59:57 Toso: What? Me and Sayuri werre together on the third floor!! 19:59:50 Dorothy: Toso wouldn't be lying, because if she were then the whole "he killed himself" would be perfect for her 19:59:59 Dorothy: It's not her 20:00:33 Toso: That's what I mean!! What if he was murdered and it's made to look like a suicide to throw us off.. 20:00:50 Sally: Then who did it? 20:01:12 Toso: Um...Monoleo? I have a question. 20:01:26 Monoleo Mastermind: What is it? 20:01:34 Toso: Can Ghosts commit murder? 20:01:50 Dorothy: Call ghost busters 20:02:19 Monoleo Mastermind: *laughs and cackles loudly* Of course not! 20:03:34 Toso: Oh...It was just because the flower in his mouth made me think of...Nevermind!!! If ghosts can't do it then my idea was wrong. 20:03:56 Dorothy: Admit it! There's no other way! 20:05:16 Sayuri: S....Suicide.....? 20:05:47 Toso: *She looks down to the ground* I guess that's what happened then.. 20:06:12 Sayuri: The state of the body.... he looked like an angel.... 20:06:17 Sally: Sayuri unless you did it there's no other way. 20:06:27 Toso: Sayuri was with me!!!!!! 20:06:36 Sayuri: I was with Yoso... 20:06:58 Dorothy: The only reason Toso would lie is if she was covering for Sayuri 20:07:06 Sayuri: We can't jump to conclusions too quickly though, I'm afraid. 20:07:13 Sayuri: We might get ourselves killed. 20:07:18 Dorothy: Got any other ideas then? 20:07:22 Dorothy: Go on! 20:08:04 Sayuri: What about the smashed glasses....? 20:08:16 Dorothy: That goes with the books 20:08:43 Dorothy: He got upset at something and got....violent, I guess 20:08:56 Dorothy: And for whatever reason, offed himself 20:09:21 Sayuri: That's strange... 20:09:31 Dorothy: Hmmm? 20:10:08 Sayuri: The last we heard from him- Toso and I- Was when he swiftly walked out of the Tea and Coffee room. 20:10:11 Sayuri: He was dead quiet. 20:10:32 Toso: Uh huh!! We were looking for the chest and then he just left!! 20:14:36 Sayuri: Sally..... Dorothy.... Why do you always accuse others...? 20:19:58 Sally: Because we know it ain't us. 20:21:34 Toso: Mhm..The notes near the body..They said Hope, Despair and Empathy, Yeah!??! 20:22:39 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu~ I suppose I should let you in on a little secret 20:23:02 Toso: Huh?? 20:23:08 Sally: What? 20:23:28 Monoleo Mastermind: Ryan found out his true talent~ 20:23:40 Sally: And it was? 20:23:52 Monoleo Mastermind: Super High School Level Empath~ 20:24:17 Toso: So that's why Empathy was written down!! 20:24:25 Dorothy: Wow 20:24:28 Monoleo Mastermind: I guess so! 20:26:45 Monoleo Mastermind: That's all, continue, i'm sure you aren't far from the truth now~ 20:28:31 Dorothy: I think it's quite clear now 20:28:54 Monoleo Mastermind: Then have you all reached a conclusion? 20:29:05 Dorothy: *Looks to the others* 20:29:07 Dorothy: Have we? 20:29:26 Sayuri: Can we hear everyone's alibis...? 20:30:09 Sally: Me and Dorothy were in the speakeasy 20:30:13 Toso: That's a good idea! I'm leaning towards it being himself that done it but checking alibi's can't hurt, can it? 20:31:30 Sayuri: Okay. I was with Toso in the Tea and Coffee room, and after he left, we didn't really take notice.... We began to stroll around the floor. 20:32:12 Toso: Uh huh! We talked about the mannequins and then Monoleo had said there's been a murder!! 20:33:06 Dorothy: We were in the speak easy, so that's that 20:34:06 Sally: We were busy then mono interrupted. Rude. 20:34:18 Sally: *glare* 20:34:25 Toso: You were busy? 20:34:28 Sayuri: Have we reviewed all of the evidence given...? 20:34:35 Sayuri: ....Busy? 20:34:37 Dorothy: Yeah 20:34:38 Sayuri: Doing what exactly? 20:35:13 Toso: Oh!! Wait!! 20:35:34 Toso: His key was still attached to his neck!! 20:35:48 Sayuri: Of course. 20:36:14 Sally: And that mean? 20:36:52 Dorothy: He didn't find the chest? 20:36:54 Sayuri: ...If it was a murder, the key would have been taken, perhaps...? 20:37:27 Dorothy: Exactly what I said at the begining! 20:37:28 Toso: If the murderer wanted to get into the chest! They would have took his key!! 20:37:36 Dorothy: Geez, we're going in circles here 20:37:49 Toso: But it didn't hurt to go through all the evidence! 20:38:16 Sally: What evidence? We were all with someone during the murder. 20:38:36 Sayuri: Sally... what were you busy doing? 20:38:48 Toso: Our friends are dying here and we could have ended up all dead too if we had got something wrong though!! 20:39:09 Sally: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh 20:40:07 Dorothy: I was doing a show for her in the speak easy 20:40:10 Dorothy: I told you earlier 20:40:15 Sally: Yeah! 20:40:30 Sayuri: That was some amount of hesitation there, y'know. 20:40:49 Dorothy: *Shakes hips* Hey big spendeeer 20:40:53 Dorothy: No? 20:41:24 Sally: I was being taught in the art of... Her dancing. 20:41:34 Toso: *Looks confused at Dorothy* That's dancing? 20:41:54 Dorothy: No, that was shakin' my hips 20:41:57 Dorothy: I'll show you dancing 20:43:23 Monoleo Mastermind: So have you all reached a conclusion or what?! 20:43:58 Sally: But I thought the dancing was special for me... *pout* 20:44:24 Dorothy: It's my job!! 20:44:31 Dorothy: Obviously! 20:44:52 Sally: Wait you do *that* for a living? 20:45:33 Toso: Shaking your hips doesn't seem like a very good way dance.. 20:45:48 Sayuri: C-Can we stay on topic...? 20:46:14 Dorothy: Say that to the belly dancers an' they'll whop ya 20:46:47 Dorothy: I told you, Ryan killed himself, the end 20:47:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Is that your final answer? 20:47:23 Dorothy: For sure! 20:47:23 Sally: Yes. 20:48:05 Sayuri: I suppose... 20:48:16 Toso: Uh huh! 20:49:36 Monoleo Mastermind: *ding ding ding and yawn* Yeah that's correct... god how boring... we don't get to kill anyone else today! Yes Ryan killed himself... 20:50:01 Sayuri: *She starts to shake and puts her head down.* 20:50:43 Sayuri: Mono.... 20:50:47 Sayuri: Why did he do it...? 20:52:54 Monoleo Mastermind: *He shrugs* Search me! It's not like he told me or anything, didn't even leave a note! 20:55:38 Monoleo Mastermind: *Grumbles* God dammit, I should probably trash something... what should I destroy... 20:56:05 Toso: The walls that block us from the outside world maybe???!?!? 20:56:20 Monoleo Mastermind: *Cackles* Good one! 21:00:57 Monoleo Mastermind: I got it! *Monoleo hits the button infront of him and in the execution area, the seance equipment appears. A monoleo comes out with a make shift proton pack on, dressed in ghostbusters clothing. Fake ghosts pop up from where the Seance kit lays and Monoleo blasts them. One final ghost appears close to the equipment, Monoleo fires his beam and destroys the equipment for good* 21:01:22 Dorothy: You stole that shit from me 21:01:37 Sayuri: *Her jaw drops.* 21:01:58 Sayuri: I...I.... 21:02:10 Sayuri: *She clenches her fists together, and shouts:* 21:02:15 Sayuri: I have something to say...!! 21:02:21 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh? What is it? 21:02:35 Sayuri: ..... 21:02:39 Sayuri: Ryan.... left me a note.... 21:02:47 Dorothy: So you knew all along? 21:02:50 Sayuri: He said I wasn't to open it until after the next trial... 21:02:57 Sayuri: I had no idea.... 21:03:04 Sayuri: That he was going to do that... 21:03:11 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh goodie, well I look forward to hearing about that! 21:03:36 Sayuri: *She carefully slips the envelope out of her pocket.* 21:03:50 Sayuri: *She inhales, and slices it open with her nail.* 21:04:28 Sayuri: *She skims the note, shaking her head.* 21:04:31 Sayuri: No...no... no way.... 21:04:47 Sayuri: *She begins to tear up and continues shaking her head.* 21:05:14 Sayuri: *The room goes silent.* 21:05:44 Sayuri: *She recollects herself after a few minutes, and clears her throat, mascara running down her face.* 21:06:03 Sayuri: Are....we ready...? 21:07:13 Sayuri: *She unfolds the note again.* 21:07:32 Sayuri: Dear Sayuri, 21:08:12 Sayuri: By this time I will already have killed myself. I could no longer handle this place, it's toxic atmosphere broke me and made me feel nothing but a deep depression. Perhaps I would have lived to see the end, when we all brought the mastermind down and escaped this trecherous hell that the cat calls "school". But something was worse than the despair... it was hope. To everyone I was a freak, a creep and an accomplice to the murders. All I was to them was a cockroach to step on again and again. I wanted to help everyone escape, and this is why I killed myself, so that my key could be used for the surprise. In the end it was not despair that killed me, but hope itself that killed me. Thats why I used the panda lilly, to show you all that even hope can kill if used wrongly. You were my only friend Sayuri, and I thank you for being there for me, I can only hope that we will somehow meet again in the afterlife many years from now. -Ryan 21:09:33 Monoleo Mastermind: Alright you shits, if you're quite done head back to the elevator. I suggest you all head to your rooms too. 21:10:01 Dorothy: Righto 21:10:18 Dorothy: *She turns and heads into the elevator* 21:10:35 Sayuri: Do you..... honestly not care at all?? 21:10:54 Sayuri: You all drove him.... 21:11:15 Sayuri: He killed himself because you saw him as less than a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe..! 21:11:19 Sayuri: And you just walk off. 21:11:26 Dorothy: I didn't see him as below me 21:11:33 Sally: *She follows behind Dorothy, not saying anything * 21:11:35 Dorothy: And there's no use crying 21:11:45 Dorothy: Forward is the only way 21:12:24 Sayuri: *Her expression goes dark.* 21:12:28 Dorothy: I didn't know the guy too well 21:12:29 Sayuri: I can't believe you.... 21:12:32 Sayuri: All of you.... 21:12:39 Sayuri: Turning your back on someone...! 21:12:45 Sayuri: Ryan.... a human being...! 21:12:47 Dorothy: All I knew was he was writing things about me in a book 21:12:54 Dorothy: Without my permission 21:13:07 Dorothy: So I didn't get too close 21:13:12 Sayuri: That's because he cared! 21:13:16 Dorothy: I do, however respect you were close to him 21:13:17 Sayuri: He fucking cared about you all! 21:13:21 Sayuri: And you just turned him down! 21:13:28 Dorothy: I didn't do anything 21:13:49 Toso: Guys.. 21:13:55 Sally: I barley spoke to him. 21:13:56 Dorothy: Hmm, Toso's right 21:14:39 Dorothy: Shouting at me will do nothing 21:14:51 Toso: We can't argue! Do you really think the others that are gone would want to see that? We can't let this happen again. 21:14:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Hey! Bastards! Get to the elevator! 21:15:08 Sally: It won't happen again. 21:15:09 Dorothy: Onwards and upwards 21:16:27 Sayuri: *She runs back to Ryan's podium in the trial room.* 21:16:37 Sally: We gotta move on. 21:16:46 Dorothy: *Sigh* 21:17:01 Toso: *She walks to the elevator* Swear *She puts her hand out in front of her* No more killings, for the ones that are gone. We can beat this. 21:17:07 Sayuri: *She places assorted roses on his stand.* 21:17:32 Sayuri: *She looks at his picture, with a bright pink cross on it.* 21:18:41 Sayuri: *After a while she moves back to the group.* 21:19:16 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator moves upward slowly, after a while it stops and the doors swing open* 21:20:10 Sayuri: Why is it this time... that you all moved on so fast? 21:20:24 Sally: I didn't know him. 21:20:25 Dorothy: I never clung on 21:20:34 Dorothy: Pay more attention 21:20:51 Dorothy: I spoke to this guy /once/ 21:21:19 Sayuri: And why is it that you don't care to comfort me.....? 21:21:24 Sayuri: Even though I don't deserve it.... 21:21:33 Sayuri: You'd surely do it for another? 21:21:49 Dorothy: I would care to comfort you 21:21:56 Toso: That one time you spoke to him, didn't he try to help you out?? 21:22:04 Dorothy: But you're being so spiteful, I doubt you'd be willing to recieve it 21:22:28 Dorothy: I told him I was angry, the end 21:22:35 Dorothy: I hardly built a relationship 21:22:50 Dorothy: A girl like me needs to learn to let people go, I don't think you understand that 21:23:54 Sayuri: *She goes cold.* 21:24:07 Sayuri: *She walks swiftly to the front of the group.* 21:24:26 Sayuri: Good job on the trial today, all. 21:24:33 Sayuri: Hopefully this won't happen again. 21:24:34 Dorothy: *Shouts over* You can't expect everyone to feel the same as you 21:25:11 Sayuri: *She smiles, curtseys, and walks to her room.* 21:25:53 Sally: Dorothy... Wasn't that a little rough? 21:26:03 Dorothy: Aren't I always 21:26:19 Monoleo Mastermind: *Ding dong* Alright you little shits, I suggest you all head to your rooms. That's all *Cuts out* 21:26:37 Sally: Well... Yeah but... I don't want you to do something stupid. 21:26:46 Dorothy: Heh, me? Stupid? 21:27:18 Sally: Dorothy. 21:27:30 Sally: Look me in the eye and tell me you're not going to kill her. 21:27:41 Dorothy: ... What? 21:27:52 Dorothy: Why would I do that? 21:28:26 Dorothy: *She looks to the floor and back to Sally* 21:28:40 Dorothy: Do you not trust me? 21:28:55 Dorothy: Why the fucking hell would I do that?! 21:29:24 Sally: *siiiigh* You're rash y'all are getting like that again. 21:29:31 Dorothy: Oh yeah!? 21:29:58 Sally: Yeah! 21:30:10 Sally: Look, I love you and y'all are wonderful. 21:30:15 Sally: I don't wanna see you die. 21:30:32 Dorothy: I AIN'T GONNA DIE 21:30:39 Dorothy: Or kill someone for that matter! 21:30:49 Sally: Promise me. 21:30:59 Dorothy: Why do I have to? What makes you think that kind of shit? 21:31:08 Sally: Pinky promise me you ain't gonna off Sayuri the second I go to sleep. 21:31:26 Sally: Because you're from that lot who do that. 21:31:31 Dorothy: I'm what? 21:31:48 Sally: The big guns. 21:32:08 Sally: The guys who deal with their grieves by killin folk. 21:32:20 Dorothy: *She serves a swift smack to Sally's face* 21:32:27 Dorothy: How dare you! 21:32:50 Sally: *She stumbles back, looking at Dorothy with wide eyes* 21:32:58 Sally: I wasn't meaning no harm!! 21:33:11 Dorothy: *She gives Sally a look of disgust* 21:33:22 Toso: Please don't fight!!! 21:33:27 Dorothy: *Turning on her heel she stalks off down the corridoors* 21:34:06 Sally: Dorothy! 21:47:26 Monoleo Mastermind: *Bing bong* It is now of course night time! The cafeteria is now closed. Sweet dreams everyone! 21:48:12 Monoleo Mastermind: -END OF CHAPTER 3- ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssrauvK2Eco))